


不看片不是好會議

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《同居節奏》 [4]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: X巡迴的時候經常在旅館開會，旁邊電視機卻同時播放著色情片⋯⋯
Series: 《同居節奏》 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586923
Kudos: 3





	不看片不是好會議

X巡迴的時候經常在旅館開會，HIDE一直覺得那開會的畫面相當神奇。

有時候整間房擺了滿地冰袋，有時候因為房間太小裡面的傢俱從桌椅沙發到冰箱全給丟個精光，而這之中最神奇的，莫過於是這邊開著嚴肅的會議，旁邊電視機卻同時播放著色情片了。

例如今天。

HIDE搔著下巴，一邊盡責地思考開會內容，一邊分神思考著這個神奇的現象，然後他發現YOSHIKI的視線飄向了電視，他順著望了過去。

啊，的確，是男人都不會想錯過這一段呢。

「所以啊，這裡這樣搞就行了吧？」背對電視的TAIJI說，從一疊紙上抬起頭來看向團長，不過此刻團長的目光越過他的頭頂，似乎失了神，TAIJI疑惑地轉頭。

「喂，團長。」向來不受花花世界影響的PATA彈指叫道，但YOSHIKI毫無反應。

HIDE露出壞笑，開始對TOSHI又使眼色又努嘴巴，TOSHI先是呆愣地張嘴疑惑了一聲，終於領悟後跟著偷笑起來。

TAIJI發現身後的激情花園，轉回頭來正要奚落YOSHIKI一番，卻被HIDE猛摀住嘴。

只見TOSHI輕手輕腳地緩緩站起身，把嘴巴湊到目不轉睛的YOSHIKI耳邊，模仿畫面裡的女主角，用十倍生動的語氣叫了起來。

「嗯啊⋯⋯啊、啊啊！嚶⋯⋯」

「唔哇啊啊啊啊——TOSHI！」

YOSHIKI滿臉通紅地從椅子上蹦起來，臂膀一揮把TOSHI凌空架到了牆上去，兩張椅子陸續倒地，桌子也差點沒給掀了。

「呃啊啊啊⋯⋯」被鎖喉的TOSHI啞叫。

HIDE和TAIJI笑得人仰馬翻，PATA把桌上翻倒的啤酒扶正，默默重新倒了一杯。

一片混亂之中，電視依然播放著：「哥哥，你好棒⋯⋯再來⋯⋯」

（全文完）


End file.
